


Resting Place

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuyin's final thoughts are an apology to Lenne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting Place

_This really is the end, isn’t it? After everything that’s happened, this is what it comes down to? Am I supposed to say goodbye? Apologize? After all that you and I have been through together, what is there to say?_

_… This is my fault. Don’t bother saying otherwise, we both know it. I hated to lie to you, but I knew you would never let me go through with this stupid plan of mine. You must have found out anyway, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. How could I let this happen? I fought so hard to save you, but instead I lead you to your death._

_What? Why are you smiling? We’re about to be gunned down in cold blood, and you’re **smiling?** Lenne, your life could have been so amazing! You had so many dreams; like touring through all of Spira, singing for a Faraway Lands concert, maybe try acting… But now none of that is ever going to happen. You’re going to die here. Even a soldier’s death would be better than this, at least then you would be remembered. There’s a saying that says that ‘a person doesn’t truly die until they’re forgotten.’ But like this? No one will remember either of us. Even those guards are eventually going to forget about the two lovers that they were told to murder. You’re going to die and no one will remember you. And in a position like this, I doubt either of us will get a Sending. But if you’re smiling, does that mean you’ve already accepted your death? I’ve watched it happen before; you’ll vanish into pyreflies within seconds after you’re gone, without a single trace. So if that does happen to you, then I’ll be alone, even in death. Because even if you’ve accepted this fate, I sure as hell haven’t! How can you possibly smile at a time like this!? You know this is the end, and I can’t bear to see you smiling so, **so** beautifully like that…_

_No, this can’t be the end! I won’t allow either of us to die here! We’ll get out of this somehow, and go somewhere far away from this War. You know, Lenne, I was planning on asking you to marry me, but that was the night you were drafted into the Summoner’s Army. But soon, that won’t matter anymore. I’m your Guardian. I promise, I’ll always protect y—_

…

_… Lenne._

_I failed. I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you back to Zanarkand._

… Goodbye.


End file.
